vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Antonio Lopez
Up for deletion I want to put Lulu Megurine up for deletion, she needs more promotion and she has no picture and isn't developed enough. I put her on the Proposed Fanmade list. If you've approved this then I'll put it back, but I don't think she's ready to have her own page yet. Only dead fish go with the flow. 03:06, September 7, 2009 (UTC) :Would also like to put up Buruu aisu, I just caught it getting put on the fanmade section without enough information. The page doesn't have anything at all. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:33, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Vandalizing IP has vandalized at least 5 articles (maybe more because not all articles are on my watchlist). Block him/her? Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :I gave a first and final warning, I will be watching on the RSS feeds or IRC feeds. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:35, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :: has struck. I notice the vandalism is on a very similar context (the text is similar to last time) and the IP is very similar. Only dead fish go with the flow. 01:08, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::Way ahead of you, blocked for three days. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:11, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::The original IP, 76.167.205.38, should be blocked as well. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:32, September 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::IP has not vandalized within today. IPs change overtime depending of ISP, it is why IPs are not blocked for long periods of time since it might block an innocent user. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:38, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Now . Needs a warning. Only dead fish go with the flow. 07:32, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :I will keep my on that one, it's been hours since it vandalized so I will stand guard Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:50, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Uncooperative user regarding Lulu Megurine 24.11.5.243 keeps reverting edits to Lulu Megurine without sufficient credentials and will not listen to my reasonings nor explanations. I think this one merits a block. Please process. O Herman 21:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Protected page for unregistered users. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:15, September 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks, will let you know of further developments. O Herman 21:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I get email replies on the edits on the page and I have in it RSS feeds as well. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:23, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Suspicious editing and possible rule circumvention 24.215.151.117 is making questionable edits to categories and are adding random fanmade vocaloids in them. O Herman 11:19, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just a new user, that might be new to wikis. Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:35, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm so sory! I'v been haveing trouble with figureing out the wiki's lately.... —Preceding unsigned comment added by August425 (talk • ) 18:43, October 9, 2009 ::You will get a hang of it, good luck! Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:44, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for helping my edit in vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Fanmade_Vocaloids/ —Preceding unsigned comment added by Rr97khl (talk • ) 05:03, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :Just doing my job, thanks! Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:10, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ZenKaito page Uh.. thanks for deleting it. I was trying to delete it but didn't know how... The next time I try to do it, I'll have the proper information --Rr97khl 06:04, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Wish you luck on your fanmade vocaloid! You can also recreate the article on your userspace, I could restore it and move in your userpace in User:Rr97khl/ZenKaito if you wish so you can work on it. Antonio Lopez (talk) 06:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for being nice to me. I wouldn't usually get this reaction.. especially if I did something wrong in a serious place as Wikia.. also right now I see a giant blue text saying "1337"... strange. --Rr97khl 22:06, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :lol, I got 1337 edits! XD I will restore it to your userspace. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Restore what? My ZenKaito information? oh I kept it in a text document :: needs page history, restored. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:19, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Category:Producer I suppose "Navigation>Content(A-Z)>Producer" links to the wrong category "http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producers". Probably "http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Producer" is the right page.Blacksaingrain 12:32, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:14, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you for fixing.Blacksaingrain 02:32, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism report Would like to report User:Miku lover for vandalizing Miku Hatsune (filling it with erotic images and inappropriate phrases). Has offended two times, maybe even more. At least a warning. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:35, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :Also, please delete images "Miku 2" and "Miku 4" as they're the type of pornography he/she has put up. Only dead fish go with the flow. ::I already did that yesterday... ...looks like the user didn't take my warning. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:47, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Template:Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots Some users advertise their own mascots on Fanmade Vocaloid Mascots, so I recycled some rules of Fanmade Vocaloid Characters. Also I removed some contributes to Proposed Fanmade Vocaloids.--Damesukekun 02:21, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :O Herman is the one who originally set the rules for that page. I believe we sometimes disscus changes on the Vocaloid Wiki:Community Portal or on the talk page of th page that needs changing. Antonio Lopez (talk) 03:40, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I see. I had similar talks with him for Utauloid Wiki, so I'm sure he will understand the change. I am going to let him know anyway.--Damesukekun 10:53, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Ricardovocaloid He has a prior vandalism warning and as we've seen, he's unrelenting. Time to give him the deep six? O Herman 04:44, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :I think he did in good faith, he might be new, so I didn't warn him, he already stopped. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:45, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Mkay, just checking. O Herman 04:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I love to give people the chance to stop at their on will so they can still edit and give them a second chance help edit the wiki to make it grow, I use block as last resort. Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:07, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Vandalism VoyakiloidPro / 72.95.53.199 is abusing the page Voyakiloid insistently. I gave him/her the last word. --Damesukekun 07:26, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah they stoped after your warning, if he or she continues, I will give or wait for one or two more warning and after that a possible block. Antonio Lopez (talk) 17:36, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Based on the nature of the edits, I have strong evidence User:Notaspammer and are the same person. I warned him/her twice, once on each page. Just a warning for next time there's a vandalizing. Only dead fish go with the flow. 04:01, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::Blocked per username. Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:10, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Genderbend vs. Fanmade? I know that Fanmade Vocaloids require a voice config. However, this is ruling out a lot of genderbent Vocaloids, some of which are way more popular than the others on the Fanmades page. For instance, Megurine Luki/Luke is now automatically thought of as the alternative for male Luka. And come to think about it, is there any Mikuo or Kaiko or Gakuko or Meito song out there that's actually a config change and not just a Miku or Kaito or Gakupo or Meiko song pitched? Even TVtropes has a list of all of the genderbends. I think a better idea is to relocate them all into their own page - genderbending is its own fad, and I don't think it's necessary to require a config as long as they're popular enough. Your thoughts? Only dead fish go with the flow. 05:19, December 15, 2009 (UTC) : True, I never considered them as fanmades in my opnion since many users think they can just claim them since the concept is easy and they can own their own fanmade when they do not. Some users have Vocaloid Wiki:Community Portal on their watchlist, so you might be able to get their option as well. Copyright Violation 124.177.185.23 violates copyright repeatedly against my notice. Unlike ver. 1.50, Miku Hatsune "melody ver. 2.00" is a genuine commercial product distributed in DVD only. Some users reprint this version on Nicovideo and YouTube illegally, and the anonymous contributor above sets a link to one of them. The possibility is that this YouTube user is appealing his/her channel on this Wiki. If appropriate, I'm going to send a direct warning to this guy on YouTube. --Damesukekun 13:20, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah this one will be tricky, I am going to wait for his or her third edit on the article. Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Also I believe only the copyright holder can flag for copyright violation as part of the Digital Millennium Copyright Act as seen here on YouTube. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:06, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::I confirmed the third abuse. I sent a warning to the user via YouTube and notified the author. --Damesukekun 02:17, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Sneaky Editing An anonymous user removes "template:delete" from Kokoro without giving any reason repeatedly. I left my comment on Talk:Kokoro, but he/she disregards it. I yield to the decision if the community dissents from my opinion, but the way he/she doesn't take the proper procedure. Could you block the IP the next he/she sneaks? --Damesukekun 11:31, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Well that is not really sneaky, just undo fixes it. The IP needs to be warned a few times before blocking. Antonio Lopez (talk) 16:02, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The way to do it is this: Give a formal warning in the talk page of the culprit. If that person persists beyond a formal warning, then penalties can be handed out. By formal warning, you are telling the person to cease doing an offense, and that the next instance the offense happens will merit punishment. O Herman 16:19, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :warned Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:40, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Request Could you delete AVTechoNO? I created this page needlessly. --Damesukekun 15:16, December 31, 2009 (UTC) A group of new Fanmades? Hi, it's been a while. I think I'm ready to put up something. I want to put information about the "Wonderbots" that are created by me. They don't sing at all, but they are based on the VOCALOIDs in a certain way. They also have MMD models (mikumikudance) and they have some videos on YouTube already. Do you mind if I have a template or something like that? --Rr97khl 06:28, January 6, 2010 (UTC) 190.105.49.233 CIDR: 190.105.0/18 This guy brought nothing but trouble. Immediately ban this guy please. O Herman 18:01, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Done Antonio Lopez (talk) 18:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Please check my human vocaloids Kevin and Kenny Le (our actual names) Can you check if it's okay to post on the actual page yet? It's still in the Proposed section Rr97khl 01:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Deletion request 悪ノ娘 (Daughter of Evil), as it has been rendered obsolete by the Story of Evil page. Only dead fish go with the flow. 21:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) : I redirected the page. Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:39, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Im Makachan020 (you can call me maka for short) i just signed in here and i thought this website would be awsome. It's really nice to meet you. Now im going to watch my favorite anime D.Gray Man. BYE BYE AND SEE YOU NEXT TIME! X3 Dude, I said hi to you and YOU! DON'T SAY ANYTHING BACK TO MEH! DX Hello, Welcome Antonio Lopez (talk) 21:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) i was asking if u can make a vocaloid. not how. Im sowwy DX. IM REALLY REALLY SOWWY!!!!!! DX :It's alright. Antonio Lopez (talk) 22:52, March 11, 2010 (UTC) like my new picture? and how do you change your proflie? Good Morning! the wiki's skin Is it possible to tone down the green a little bit? I know it's green for Miku, but the way the colors are clashing on the wiki burn my eyes... Only dead fish go with the flow. 22:55, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :reverted back for now, need to make some tweaks. Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :lighted up, how is that? Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::That's much better. Is it also possible to change the color of the "VOCALOID Editor" menu bar? Even though it's green for Miku, making it standard Windows blue will give a more realistic feeling of a computer. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:26, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Fixed, anymore requests to improve the skin? Antonio Lopez (talk) 23:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's fine now. Thanks. Only dead fish go with the flow. 00:16, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Open for more improvements on the skin css anytime. Antonio Lopez (talk) 01:21, March 18, 2010 (UTC) im guessing you are in a bad mood -__- I put samples for ai and shota I put 2 but because the have 2 samples.—Preceding unsigned comment added by Nonom (talk • ) 04:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC) : I did not remove them, I just merged them since they don't need their own section and they are just samples. Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:02, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I understand now —Preceding unsigned comment added by Nonom (talk • ) 13:09, March 29, 2010 (UTC) New article How to make a new article. —Preceding unsigned comment added by Nonom (talk • ) 13:39, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :You make one like you did on Voiceroid. Keep up the good work :) Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Consultation Can I create a YouTube list of Vocaloid music and MMD creators? I found many viewers wanted to communicate with the creators but that it was very hard for them to navigate through this Japanese Wiki at the same time. The list will be a great help to those who don't know Japanese. -- Damesukekun 02:52, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :I am sure it can be created, you may start if you wish, I could set up the rest if needed. Antonio Lopez (talk) 02:55, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you. I'm gonna kick off the project. -- Damesukekun 04:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :::also feel free to add any content related, the more articles the better Antonio Lopez (talk) 04:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I created the article, and the list is growing. Do you have any good idea ordering the names automatically? -- Damesukekun 05:27, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I probably do, I will work on it soon Antonio Lopez (talk) 05:34, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: YouTube List I just thought up a simple solution. I categorized the YouTube presense and put a tag on each of the creators. Could you delete the unnecessaty page? Sorry for the fuss. -- Damesukekun 06:57, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :Well we could still make an article listing the producers so it can be more organized such as making a table. Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:23, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Dupe page deletion request Requesting deletion of http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Naru_Akita) as it is an obvious dupe of http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Naru_Akita O Herman 19:31, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Lyrics Translation The pages of Vocaloid songs with lyrics translations are growing. Yet I think there are some problems. #Most of the translations are not authorized, even unnoticed by the authors, so they don't fit this wiki, reliable source. #Translations will easily bring edit wars. #There is no effective measure to check the reliability or faithfulness of the translations. #If several translations exist, it is not fair to post only one of them as if it were a canon. #Translators are not credited, so visitors have no idea who the translators are and whether each of theirs is reliable or not, not knowing each of their English/Japanese skills. #If translations have supplemental edits, whose credits are they? I think this wiki works better. Visitors have the chance to compare several translations and to make better ones if they hope free from edit wars. Lyrics translations on this wiki could be linked to that wiki. How do you think of my idea? -- Damesukekun 05:50, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :I will look in to it tomorrow morning , for now sleep for me. Antonio Lopez (talk) 06:13, May 1, 2010 (UTC) More vandalism vandalized Gumi twice. I left a warning but there may be more. Only dead fish go with the flow. 19:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) I only see two edits for now, going to wait Antonio Lopez (talk) 19:07, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Spam 80.245.113.150 wrote a spam about cars. No one in his right mind will blatantly do violations like this. O Herman 12:00, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :I apologize for the delay, that day I had an important task to complete. rhe user was removed by someone else. Antonio Lopez (talk) 03:09, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Request Could you change Gackt Camui to Gackt? The reason is given in the talk page. -- Damesukekun 15:22, May 18, 2010 (UTC)